Children of Loss
by Allen Walker Yuu
Summary: The Lotus Hotel, es el paraíso por el precio correcto. Nico colapsa frente al Lotus Hotel y es salvado por el gerente, Percy. ¿Pero es esto realmente el paraíso?(TRADUCCIÓN)
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la traductora  
En primer lugar y para aclarar ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen solo quise compartir con ustedes esta historia que me pareció muy buena con ustedes ya que muchos no cuentan con la herramienta de saber inglés para poder leer el fanfic original, segundo el autor de la historia dio su consentimiento para la traducción, luego no quiero mi bandeja de entrada con reclamaciones de que me estoy robando la historia o algo por el estilo y tercero mmm creo que eso es todo por el momento no se qué tan seguido subiré capítulos, me toma alrededor de una semana traducir un capítulo por la cuestión de que tengo que ayudar en los labores de la casa y porque es cansado estar traduciendo e ir a buscar las palabras a un diccionario y luego buscar las palabras para que tenga el mismo sentido en español ya que traductor Google apesta para darle sentido a oraciones largas no estoy diciendo que no sirva sólo para aclarar ya que lo utilizo como respaldo de las palabras que no entiendo al 100% mmmm que otra cosa así como ya dije es un poco difícil hacer que las cosas tengan el mismo sentido así que sí hay algo que no entiendan por la traducción intentare corregirlo y sí tengo faltas de ortografía perdón también intentare corregirlas. Siempre traducire las notas del autor por sí acaso y agregare las propias si hace falta y sin nada más aquí está el maravilloso fanfic escrito por XTheSonofHadesX**

Nota del autor.

No estoy muy seguro de que poner en esta nota de autor. Si, la historia había sido dada de bajá y sí voy a ponerla de vuelta. Como pueden ver. Estoy muy sorprendido que muchos de ustedes se hayan dado cuenta tan rápido. Y antes de que alguien pregunte no estoy enojado. Claro que perdí el lugar en el Fandom y un año de merecidos reviews, pero sólo son números cierto? Me da tiempo además de trabajar en mis dos fanfics de Halloween mientras pongo los capítulos de vuelta. Estoy seguro de que no tendré 700+ reviews al tiempo que llegue al capítulo 30, pero que se le puede hacer? Si lo estuviera haciendo para tener todo eso, lo haría por la razón equivocada. Ustedes chicos disfrutan la historia y eso es de lo que se trata.

Tomare este tiempo para anunciarles que ahora tengo mi propio blog, en el que el link puede ser encontrado en mi página. Ahora lo que estoy intentando decidir es como usarlo completamente,podría publicar unos capítulos aquí y luego ir me completamente allá o podría sólo usar ambos. Como es de esperarse, si quieren cosas inéditas querrán ir a mi blog.

Advertencia: lenguaje. Contenido oscuro. Perdida de inocencia . Desnudos breves

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen  
  
Capitulo 1

Tres meses. Ese es el tiempo que Nico ha pasado en las calles desde que su familia lo hecho. Su padre no toleraba aún "marica" viviendo bajo su techo. El hombre nunca lo había querido de todas formas. Los moretones desvanecidos en su piel era prueba de ello. Su estómago rugió por la que parecía la millonésima vez en la pasada hora. Nico no había comido nada en casi una semana. Su cuerpo temblaba por la falta de sueño, sólo esperando a colapsar en cualquier lugar. La mayoría de las noches se la pasaba en callejones oscuros, llorando y encogiendosé cuando escuchaba algún sonido cercano.

El hubiera preferido ser miserable con su familia a estar aquí fuera sólo. Los otros vagabundos no eran amistosos. No podía acudir a ellos pidiendo comida o protección. Se mantenía alejados de ellos a toda costa, para evitar meterse en problemas por la ropa que traía puesta.

La calles de los ángeles ahora eran su hogar. Como se suponía que iba a sobrevivir en este lugar? Pandillas, violadores, vendedores de drogas, las posibilidades de ser asesinado eran infinitas. Acaso sus padres se preocupaban tan poco por el que no tenían problema en lanzarlo a un lugar así? Nico sintió lágrimas formando se de nuevo. Estaba peleando contra lo inevitable? Si sólo se hacia ovillo y moría esto terminaría. El podría probablemente encontrar algún vidrio roto en algún basurero.

Noco tropezó con alguien. En su débil estado, causo que cayera al suelo aterrizando en una pila de bolsas de basura. El hombre contra el que había chocado refunfuño a Nico, se sacudió la camisas y siguió caminando. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer del rostro de Nico mientras estaba en la pila de basura. ¿Porque esto le estaba pasando? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse esto? El era un niño bueno. Sacaba buenas calificaciones en la escuela, había dejado de ir después de que lo echaran. ¿Cual sería el punto de ir? Nico no era de los que se metían en hermana, Bianca, seguido lo molestada acerca de lo inocente que era. El todavía no había tenido sexo, y casi cumplía diecisiete. entonces porque el destino había decidido hacerlo sufrir así?

Llorando, Nico salió de la pila de basura. Tropezó casi cayendo en un pose de luz. Miro a su alrededor. Aparentemente estaba en una zona rica de la ciudad. Tal vez pudiera conseguir algunas sobras de la parte de atrás de los restaurantes. La gente rica desperdicia comida ¿no? Nico sólo podía esperar que así fuera.

Tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, Nico Continuó caminando. El no conocía realmente esta parte de la ciudad, así que no sabía donde podía buscar comida. Dudaba que pudiera encontrar algún empleado o gerente que aceptara darle comida gratis. No en esta ciudad. Cuando Nico cruzaba la calle un taxi dio vuelta en la esquina quitando a Nico del camino y mojándole de paso. Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse el agua sucia del cabello. No es como sí empeorara su apariencia. Ya estaba cubierto de mugre. No había tomado un baño en días. Su única oportunidad de tomar uno era encontrar alguna fuente de agua y remojarse simplemente. Extrañaba su ducha caliente. Siseo y continuo su camino por las pobladas calles.

Cuando alcanzo el corazón del distrito rico, se dio cuenta de un alto hotel. Le cálculo cerca de 70 O 80 pisos. Se acerco más al brillante edificio, mirando por las ventanas. El lugar parecía ser un restaurante, uno muy lindo. No podía ser menos de 5 estrellas. Las personas comían cordero y Cortés mientras platicaban amenamente. Hizo que se le hiciera agua a la boca. Se forzó a sí mismo a mirar a otro lado, saliendo que el no podría tenerlo. Miro el letrero del hotel. The Lotus Hotel.*

Sus piernas gritaban de dolor mientras intentaba caminar. Su cuerpo restaba tan sólo se hacia ovillo y moría, pensó de nuevo. Sería más sencillo sus padres ni lo extrañarían. Nadie lo haría. Colapso contra la pared del hotel, deslizando se lentamente hasta el piso. Presión sus rollizas hasta su pecho y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Oculto su rostro entre las rodillas para que la gente no lo viera llorar. Escucho una puerta abrirse, pero no volteo. Miro por debajo de sus brazos al la persona que acababa de salir sólo para ver las rodillas del desconocido.

"No, todo estará bien" era un muchacho."si, dejo el paquete hace unas horas, te lo madare sí quieres." El chico puntúo. " no, no fue así" otra pausa"No. Él intentó agarrar su culo mientras ella estaba en el escenario. No hubo negociación conmigo." Paro de nuevo. "Sí. Le...informe acerca de la inestabilidad de las acciones de su compañía ".

Nico se regañó a sí mismo por escoger este punto para colapsar. Él no quería que alguien lo viera así. La gente que pasaba era diferente, pero esto se trataba de alguien de cerca. Sin embargo, algo en la voz del chico atraía a Nico. Quería mirar hacia arriba y ver quien estaba hablando, pero no quería tomar el riego de tener contacto visual. Prefería que el extraño lo ignorara y regresara al hotel.

Nico supuso que debería levantarse. Intentar irse sin llamar la atención. Cuando intentó pararse su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y colapso en el pavimento. Su mejilla ahora palpitaba, pero realmente no le importaba. Sólo quería recostarse ahí. Sus párpados se volvieron muy pesado y el los dejo caer.

Nico soltó un gruñido mientras parpadeaba y encontraba una figurara frente a el. Sintió una mano cálida quitar su cabello del rostro. " estas bien?" Escucho la voz de hace unos momentos preguntar.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Nico pudo distinguir una figura más pequeña acercando se al otro extraño. " Percy, Luke esta preguntando por ti, que estas haciendo aquí afuera?"

"Hablando al jefe" Nico sintió unos brazos pasar por debajo de el. "Podrías abrir la puerta por mi leo?"

La figura más pequeña dio un paso hacia atrás y de movio hacia la puerta. Unos brazos fuertes envolvieron a Nico y lo levantándolo hacia el pecho del extraño. Que su nombre debería ser Percy. "Claro, jefe, pero que hará con el?

Nico gimió de nuevo y volteo a ver de nuevo a este tal Percy, su rostro estaba levantando así que no podía ver bien sus rasgos más que el cabello negro."hacerme cargo de el, luce como sí necesitará comida y un lugar para quedarse"

"Pero-"

"Sin peros. Actúas como sí esto no fuera común por aquí"

Nico se dio cuanta que leo era de su misma estatura. El era de algún hormigón hispano, sus ojos estaban atentos a Percy. Percy camino hafiz el hotel y Nico tuvo que cerrar los por las luces brillantes sobre el. Nico escucho el elevador timbrar entrado en el. Inconscientemente se acerco más al calor del pecho en el que estaba recargado. Nico mantuvo sus ojos abiertos por un momento. Estaban en un elevador. Leo volteo a verlo, dándole una sonrisa amistosa. "Esta consiente". Nico volteó a ver a su salvador. Percy lo volteo a ver. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse de nuevo y lo último que vio fue unos cálidos ojos verdes mirándolo.

Nico parpadeó una par de veces permitiéndole a sus ojos ajustarse al brillante cuarto. Estaba en una especie de suite. Su nariz capto de inmediato el olor de comida preparándose. Observo el sofá en el que estaba recostado. Todo en este lugar era más lindo y lujoso que lo que su familia tenía en casa. Escucho un plato ser puesto en una superficie. Lleno de curiosidad Nico se levantó del sofá y salió por la puerta siguiendo el olor a comida. Se encontró a sí mismo en la cocina. Unas cuantas rebañada de pan en un plato pequeño. Había una olla con lo que era probablemente sopa en la estufa. Parado enfrente de un refrigerador abierto se encontraba el chico alto que lo había sacado de las calles.

Le daba la espalda y estaba buscando por algo en el refrigerador. Finalmente saco una botella de agua. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Nico en el marco de la puerta "estas despierto", el chico dijo, dejando la botella en el barra de la cocina junto al pan. Miro a Nico con curiosidad mientras que el muchacho pequeño se queda parado ahí mirando a las rebañadas de pan. "Es para ti." Los ojos de Nico miraron al chico más alto

"Qu-que?" Nico dijo sorprendido, sí voz irritada por la falta de uso.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y quitó la olla de la estufa, vaciando su contenido en un tazón. Tomó el tazón y lo puso estaré el pan y el agua."come." Apunto a la comida frente a el. Nico iba a decir que no pero su estómago se quejó de nuevo. Silenciosamente Nico se sentó en el banquillo y acerco la comida a el. Tomó un pedazo de pan y lo metió a su boca, un gemido salió de su boca mientras el pedazo de pan se deslizaba por su garganta. El otro muchacho lo miraba con interés mientras Nico comía. "Entonces, cual es tu nombre?"

Nico lo miro mientras tragaba una cucharada llena de sopa. "Nico" tomó un trago de agua, alejando su vista de la mirada del otro. La mirada del otro era penetrante, la forma en la que su ps ojos lo miraban lo hacían sentir incómodo."gr-gracias por todo esto"

El muchacho hizo un ademan con la mano."ni lo menciones. Es algo común por aquí" Nico mordisqueo su pan. "Como sea,Soy Percy"

"Gr-gracias Percy, me iré encinto termine de comer"

Percy lo miro curioso."¿porque?"

¿A qué se refería con porque? "Porque n-no quiero ser una molestia."

Percy le sonrió, su mano sosteniendo su barbilla. "Eres bienvenido de quedarte. No me sentiría bien hecha dote de a la calle". Su mirada escáner a Nico. "Te gustaría un trabajo? Tendrás un lugar gratis donde quedarte"

Nico casi se ahogó con su comida. ¿Este muchacho que apenas había conocido le estaba ofreciendo un lugar para vivir y un trabajo? "Yo-pero me acabas de conocer"

Percy levanto los hombros. "Como dije No es algo raro por aquí. La mayoría de las personas que trabajan aquí vinieron de donde tu. Ahora, cuantos años tienes Nico?"

"Dieciséis"

Percy asintió murmurando algo. "Bueno, supongo que puedo ponerte en el bar. Como te sentirías siendo un mesero?"

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron de sobremanera y asintió vigorosamente. " sí!, esta bien. Haré lo que quieras!."

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se asomó en los labios de Percy y Nico pudo notar que se mordía su labio inferior por un segundo."estoy seguro" Percy dijo y guiño. "Ahora, termina de comer y hay que limpiarte. Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche y te encontrare un lugar donde quedarte en la mañana"

Nico asintió. Y término de comer su sopa. Mientras Percy salió de la cocina. Lo escucho moverse por los otros cuartos. Cuando término de comer fue a buscar al mayor. Encontró a Percy poniendo ropa sobre el lavabo de un gran baño. La parte central del baño era un jacuzzi rectangular con dos regaderas y una variedad de llaves en la pared que estaba sobre la tina. Percy miró sobre su hombro a Nico indicándole que se acercara. Nico sobándole el brazo entro, clara mente incómodo. El no había tenido ninguna interacción social desde que lo habían echado y se sentía un poco raro para el ahora.

Entro en el baño y se paró frente a Percy. Se dio cuneta de que tan alto era el muchacho. Tenía que medir a próximamente un metro noventa. Nico apenas y alcanzaba los hombros del chico. Le sonrió antes de quitarle la camisa. Nico se puso rojo cuando su camisa quedo en el suelo. Nico chilló cuando sintió las manos de Percy en el botón de su pantalón. Intentó quitarlas, pero Percy quito la mano de Nico. "Relájate. No voy a violarte. Tu cuerpo todavía está agotado. Probablemente no vas a estar cómodo con esto, pero me voy a quedar aquí para asegurarme de que quedes limpio. No quiero que mueras mientras que estás en la bañera". Nico saliva mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Percy.

Finalmente Percy quito sus pantalones, levantando las piernas de Nico dejándolos al lado de su camisa. Cuando llego a sus bóxers Nico instintivamente los agarro. Percy se rio entre dientes. "puedo hacer esto yo mismo"  
Percy movió sus manos hacia atrás, manteniéndose a la defensiva. "Bien, pero todavía voy a mirar y asegurarme de que quedes limpio."

Nico asintió en consentimiento. Percy rodeó Nico y se detuvo en el umbral. Tímidamente, Nico deslizó sus boxers, sintiendo la mirada de Percy sobre él. Cuando se movió para abrir la llave del agua Percy lo detuvo. Ajustó el agua a lo que él sentía era apropiado y dio un paso atrás, una vez más. Nico bajó lentamente una pierna en el agua, estremeciéndose por el calor de esta.

Mientras deslizaba el resto de su cuerpo, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Ya podía ver la suciedad saliendo de él y ensuciar el agua. Un estropajo fue puesto frente a su cara. "Gracias," Nico murmuró mientras tomaba el estropajo de Percy. Hubo un largo silencio mientras Nico se limpiaba. "¿Por qué haces esto? Ni siquiera me conoces."

Percy tenía una mirada indescifrable mietras veía a los ojos de nico. "no tengo que conocerte para saber por lo que has pasado" los se quedaron callados después de eso. Cuando Nico puso el estropajo abajo, Percy dio un paso hacia adelante para drenar la bañera. Los ojos de Nico se abrieron cuando el chico se deslizó la camisa.

"¿q-qu-que estas haciendo?"

Percy se agachó y tiró de Nico para arriba para ponerlo de pie. Le extendió la mano y abrió la llave de la ducha. Nico se estremeció cuando el agua golpeó contra su piel. Él odiaba estar expuesto delante de alguien que acababa de conocer, pero Percy fue al menos lo suficientemente bueno para mantener sus ojos apartados de su parte inferior. "Hay que lavarte el pelo y terminar de quitar la suciedad de tu cuerpo." Percy entregó a Nico un poco de champú.

Durante todo el tiempo que Nico lavaba su pelo, Percy mantuvo su mano callosa descansando en su espalda. Después de que termino, Percy se inclinó hacia delante para quitar el champú por sí mismo. Después de que él cerró el grifo y salió, entregando a Nico una toalla grande. Nico suspiró en ella mientras la apretaba contra su rostro. Oyó a Percy soltar una risita. Levantó la toalla a su pelo y rápidamente lo secó lo mejor que pudo. Después de que rápidamente se envolviera la toalla alrededor de su cintura, contento de estar cubierto de nuevo. "Gracias de nuevo", dijo Nico cortésmente.

Percy le dio una sonrisa torcida. "Te deje algo de ropa aquí. Puedes tomar prestada un poco más de la mía en la mañana. Mandare a Leo a que vaya a consíguete un poco más de ropa y cosas para que estés bien un par de días antes de que te puedas mantener a ti mismo aquí".

"gracias." Nico contesto, quitando su cabello negro de la cara. Percy asintió, dándose la vuelta y saliendo del cuarto de baño. Nico suspiro aliviado, Percy lo hacía sentir incómodo. Claro que era un extraño, pero sus ojos eran simplemente seductores. Nico ni siquiera pensaba que Percy lo intentaba, el solo irradiaba sex appeal. Era definitivamente el chico más atractivo que Nico haya jamás visto.

Nico tomo las ropas que Percy había dejado en el lavabo. Una camisa azul marino, unos boxers azules y unos shorts negros. Nico quito la toalla de su cintura, tomo los boxers y se los acababa de poner cuando Percy regreso. Le sonrió a Nico antes de agacharse y tomar la ropa de Nico. "lavare esto si lo quieres conservar" dijo Percy mirando a Nico.

Nico se encogió de hombros. "supongo, no quiero molestarte por algo de ropa"  
Percy miro la ropa. "Bueno está muy desgastada. Creo que prefiero que utilices la mía, solo la tirare" Nico asintió y Percy se marchó de nuevo, con la ropa en las manos. Nico se puso el resto de la ropa y fue a buscar a Percy otra vez. Se sentía como un perrito perdido.

Casi choco contra Percy mientras iba por el pasillo de regreso a la cocina. Percy le sonrió haciendo que se sonrojara, maldito Percy y su sex appeal. Percy le paso algo de agua, Nico lo tomo y murmuro un gracias, Percy sonrió ampliamente ante la timidez de Nico.

Percy se dirigió a la sala mientras Nico lo seguía de cerca. Se sentó en el sofá, palmeando el asiento de al lado para que Nico se sentase. Cuando Nico sentó a su lado, Percy prendió su televisor. Era más grande que todos los televisores en casa de sus padres combinados. Tenía que ser por lo menos cincuenta centímetros. Percy cambio en silencio a través de los canales tratando de encontrar algo que ver. "Vas a tener que trabajar en su timidez", dijo mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el televisor.

"Vas a estar tratando con un montón de gente en el bar."

"ok," Nico murmuro. "¿qué es lo que haces aquí?"

Percy murmuro para sí mismo "yo… soy el que maneja las cosas por aquí. Manejo todo de este hotel, al igual que algunas otras sucursales"

"¿cuantas hay?"

Percy se rio. "bueno, hay por todo el mundo, pero soy el encargado de las que se encuentran en norte américa" Nico que quedo boquiabierto. La persona a cargo de este lugar lo había tomado? "encontré a muchos de los trabajadores de aquí como te encontré a ti.

"solo los sacass de la calle? Que si te roban?"  
Percy lo miro divertido, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. "me vas a robar?" Nico negó con la cabeza, y Percy se echó a reír. "Estaba bromeando. No, yo no me preocupo por eso. Mi jefa, tiene una manera de asegurarse de que todos se comporten. Ella es genial vas a amarla. Ella es quien comenzado la cadena hotelera. es la única persona a la que tengo que responder, lo cual es genial. ella viene de visita, de vez en cuando, pero su instalación principal se encuentra en Alemania. "Nico asintió, tratando de luchar contra un bostezo. Percy sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna. "Voy a dejar que duermas un poco," dijo, apagando la televisión

Salió de la habitación y regreso unos momentos después con una sábana y almohada. Se los paso a Nico y fue a la cocina a apagar la luz. "De nuevo gracias Percy. Significa mucho."

Percy le dio una sonría triste. "No me agradezcas todavía niño." Diciendo eso apago la luz y se dirigió a su habitación. Nico se quedó en la oscuridad. A qué se refería con 'todavía'? Nico no puso mucha atención en ello, sus ojos empezaron a pesarle y pronto callo en un sueño profundo.

Nico se levantó sobresaltado por el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrado. Se sentó y se talló los ojos. Se estiró permitiendo que sus huesos tronarán. Balanceó sus piernas en el borde del sillón. Escucho un sonido sordo desde la cocina y decido ir a averiguar. El chico bajito de la noche anterior estaba parado en la cocina, dándole vuelta a unos hotcakes. "Buenos días." Dijo alegremente

"Buenos días" Nico le respondió en un murmuro. Se dirigió a la barra de la cocina, se sentó en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior y vio al chico mientras trabajaba. "Eres Leo?"

El chico mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante. "Sip, ese soy yo. Percy me dijo que te preparara el desayuno."

"Fue el el que salió?" Nico preguntó, apuntando a la puerta. Leo asintió. Y puso la sartén con el hotcake en la estufa. Y sacó otra con tocino. Los puso en un plato y se los paso a Nico.

"Percy me dijo que te dijera que comieras lentamente, amenos que lo quieras regresar. Le tomará un tiempo a tu estómago acostumbrarse a comer de nuevo." Nico asintió. Tomó un pedazo lo partió en una pieza más pequeña y se lo metió a la boca.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu trabajo aquí?"

"Soy el secretario de Percy. Hago mandados y contesto llamadas para el. Lidio con los emails del hotel. Básicamente hago que su trabajo sea lo más sencillo posible. Te llévate con tu nuevo jefe después de que termines y que limpié esto. Percy dijo que dejo un cambio de ropa en el baño."

Leo tomo la sartén con el hotcake, le dio una vuelta más y lo dejo en el plato de Nico. Dejo un poco de jarabe para que lo usara. "Mi jefe?" Nico preguntó con la boca llena de tocino. " que no Percy es mi jefe?"

"Bueno si y no. El es el jefe de todos aquí, pero tiene gente encargada de las áreas del hotel. Trabajarás con Chiron, el barman. Es muy amable. Te gustara" Nico asintió.

"Entonces, Percy hace esto muy seguido? Recoger gente de la calle?"

Leo asintió. "Si, más mayoría de la gente joven de por aquí, que es la mayoría con la que trabajaras."

"Porque lo hace?" Nico preguntó, cortando un pequeño pedazo de su hotcake.

Leo jugueteo con la espátula. "N-no se si debería hablar de eso, es una larga historia"

"Oh." Leo limpió la cocina mientras el terminaba de comer. Tomó el plato de Nico cuando término y Nico fue a tomar una ducha. Seguro de que había un cambio de ropa en el lavamanos cuando llevo.

Se bañó lo más rápido posible sin reparar mucho en sí mismo. Se miró en el espejo cuando salió de la ducha. Su cuerpo había sufrido en los 3 meses que había pasado en las calles. Sus costillas eran ahora visibles y había círculos negros alrededor de sus ojo. Se veía tan frágil. Se vistió para no teme que ver su cuerpo.

Las ropas eran obviamente muy grandes para el. La camisa era probablemente una de las viejas camisas de Percy, porque era sólo ligeramente más grande. Los pantalones por otro lado amenazaban con caerse de su cintura. Camino de regreso a la sala y encontró a leo sentado en el sillón viendo televisión. "Necesito un fajo," Nico dijo. Leo lo volteo a ver saltando del sillón.

"Creo que puedo encontrarte uno, espera aquí." Desapareció en el corredor y dentro de la habitación de Percy. Nico se sentía curioso de como era la habitación, dando una mirada al resto del extravagante lugar. Leo apareció momentos después con un cinturón negro. "aquí tienes" Nico tomó el cinturón pasando por las hebillas del pantalón. " de hecho te traje unos zapatos de mi habitación." Leo camino a la puerta de frente y tomo un par de zapatos del suelo. "No pensé que fueras capaz de utilizar unos de Percy, por lo que te traje unos míos."

"Gracias," Nico dijo con una sonrisa. "Son todo amables por aquí?"

Nico se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Todos excepto los hermanos Castellan. Los conocerás eventualmente. Por el momento, intenta y pegate a Chiron y a mi. Apolo es muy agradable también, si lo puedes encontrar."

"Que hay de Percy?"

"Probablemente encontrarás difícil verlo." Leo le dio una mirada."no tienes un... enamoramiento en el verdad?"

Nico sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse. "N-no! Es sólo que me salvo, sólo es eso."

Leo le dio una sonrisa descarada. "Si tu dices. Sólo diré que tengas cuidado si tienes uno." Leo se aclaró la garganta. "De cualquier forma, te llévate abajo con Chiron. Tengo que irme para ir a hacer unas compras para ti." Nico asintió y los dos salieron de la suit. Caminaron por el pasillo a los elevadores. Leo presiono el botón cuando llegaron. "Si necesitas encontrar a Percy o a mi cuando estamos trabajando, nos encontrarás aquí. Percy vive y trabaja en este piso."

El elevador sonó y abrió. Entraron en el y leo paso su llave por la rendija debajo de la larga lista de botones antes de presionar el botón del piso sobre ellos, el piso 69. Salieron del elevador y entraron a un bar. La barra por sí misma abarcaba la completa extensión de la pared del fondo. Detrás de ella había estantes con cada variedad de alcohol existente. Había mesas de madera aparentemente caras repartidas por toda la habitación con sillas colocadas en la cima de estas. En dos de las esquinas que no eran larte de la barra había salas con el mismo tipo de sillones que los que se encontraban en la sala de Percy. Unas cuantas fotos estaban colgadas alrededor de las paredes para la decoración. Cinco televisores colocadas repartidas en el salón. Tres en la pared exterior y dos detrás de la barra.

Un hombre latín con una barba pequeña estaba parado detrás se la barra limpiando unos vasos. Levanto la mirada y sonrió cálidamente a Eloy Nico mientras se acercaban."supongo que este es mi nuevo encargo?" El hombre pregunto.

"Si el es todo tuyo Chiron." Leo saco su celular para ver la hora. " me necesito ir" le dio una palmada al hombro de Nico y se dirigió al elevador. "Cuidalo Chiron"

Chiron soltó una risita y miro a Nico. El hombre tenía un rostro cálido. Tenía unos profundos ojos cafés que le recordaron un cálido fuego. Su cabello castaño estaba bien peinado. Era alto, más alto que Percy, probablemente media alrededor de uno noventa y cinco . Si no fuera por su cálido carácter Nico hubiera estado intimidando al verlo. También tenía una pequeña barba desaliñada. Con todo eso, Nico tendría que decir que el hombre lucía como una figura paterna. A el ya le gustaba más que su propio padre, y este tipo ni siquiera le había hablado todavía directamente.

"Bueno entonces, deberíamos empezar a trabajar?" Chiron dijo, poniendo el vaso de nuevo en la barra."más vendrán para trabajar pronto. Sólo necesito explicarte como se manejan las cosas por aquí antes de las cosas inicien." Puso sus manos en la barra y le sonrió a Nico."ahora las cosas se pondrán muy ocupadas aquí por la noche. Trabajarás hasta tarde en la madrugada, así que espera irte no más temprano que las tres o cuatro" Nico dejo salir un gruñido."bienvenido a la vida de noche niño." Chiron soltó una risilla.  
"Que clase de persona puedo esperar? Este lugar se ve algo costoso"

"Eso es. como sea, eso significa un buen salario. Y de los clientes, nos llegan todo tipo de hombres y mujeres. Hombres de negocio, políticos, actores, músicos, nombrarlo y probablemente lo atendemos. Ahora, como dije, no trabajarás sólo. Estamos muy ocupados por la noche, así que habrá unas cuantas personas aquí contigo. Ellos, uh, cambian de noche a noche, dependiendo del horario que Percy les de." Chiron aplaudió. "Entonces, vamos a empezar con tu trabajo. Necesito que empiezas a bajar las sillas. Empezaremos a recibir clientes alrededor del almuerzo, así que ve por ello." Nico asintió rápidamente y se puso a trabajar.

**Nota del autor**

Se estarán preguntando como voy a actualizar los cítalos. Bueno, como dije, voy a estar ocupado este mes con dos proyectos de Halloween. Así qué voy a publicar dos capítulos por semana hasta que llegue donde me quede. Y se que va a tomar algo de tiempo, pero me dará tiempo para trabajar en otras cosas. Bravío y yo hemos pasado todo el día hablando y tengo nuevas sorpresas en camino. Recuerden mantener un ojo puesto en mi blog, además lamentó no poder haber respondido a muchos mensajes de la historia antes de que fuera dada de baja.

Nota traductora.  
No traduci el resto de la nota porque habla de un spoiler de la casa de Hades y no quiero spoilearlos, también menciona que compartan y agreguen a favoritos la historia y su canal.

* decidí dejarle el nombre en inglés al título y al hotel porque se escuchaba más cool. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia ría no me pertenece es de xsonofhadesx**

Los personajes son de Rick Riordan

Capitulo 2

Era alrededor las 10 cuando el elevador sonó de nuevo. Nico volteo a ver mientras bajaba la última silla al suelo. Una chica y dos chicos salieron del elevador. Los chicos se veían completamente igual, la única diferencia era que uno era un poco más alto. Tenían el cabello chino castaño que colgaba sobre unos ojos azules.  
Tenían unas idénticas sonrisas traviesas. Si estuviesen en las calles Nico hubiera asegurado que eran ladrones de bolsas. La chica tenía el cabello castaño hasta los hombros, tez oscura, posiblemente descendiente de algún nativo americano. Era una cabeza más baja que los dos chicos a su lado. Sus ojos eran de un color profundos, Nico no estaba seguro de si sus ojos eran de color marrón o verde, sin embargo eran muy bonitos.

Los gemelos dijeron algo que la hizo reír mientras ponían sus cosas en la barra. El gemelo más bajo le dio un pequeño codazo al otro al darse cuenta de la presencia de Nico. El más alto miro hacia abajo mientras su hermano le hacía un gesto con la barbilla apuntando a Nico. Ahora todas las miradas estaban en Nico, haciéndolo sentir nervioso por toda la atención. Chiron vino a su rescate al carraspear la garganta. "Es tiempo de que vengan aquí. Ahora, como pueden ver, tenemos a un nuevo miembro en el personal. Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Nico." Nico les dio un pequeño saludo.

Los tres se acercaron a Nico. La sonrisa de la chica era cálida y amistosa, mientras los dos chicos tenían una sonrisa ladina. "Hola Neeks, soy Travis," el gemelo más alto dijo. Estiro la mano y Nico la estrecho. "Entonces eres la nueva adopción de Percy, eh? él sabe de dónde escogerlos."

La chica torció los ojos, dándole un codazo a Travis en las costillas. "No lo tomes enserio Nico, a los dos, son solo problemas. Soy Piper."

"Tomaremos eso como una ofensa, Pipes," el gemelo más bajo dijo, Piper le echo una mirada, pero no pareció importarle. "No la escuches, somos geniales, por cierto me llamo Connor." Nico le estrecho la mano y volvió a juguetear con su camisa.

"Entonces, él es...?" Piper pregunto curiosa, mirando a Chiron.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. "No, Percy me dijo que el solo trabajaría en el bar"

Los gemelos le sonrieron a Nico. "Chico suertudo. Debes de haber obtenido la atención de Percy."

Piper torció los ojos de nuevo. "seguramente no es eso. Entonces, cuántos años tienes?"

"Dieciséis, diecisiete en unos meses"

"Ven, allí está la explicación."

Los gemelos simultáneamente pusieron sus manos detrás de la cabeza. "Lo que digas Piper" dijeron al mismo tiempo, ponía a Nico de nervios.

"Ahora que se conocen los unos a los otros, es hora de que empiecen a trabajar"  
interrumpió Chiron limpiando la barra. "Los clientes llegaran pronto." Los recién llegados asintieron y se escabulleron dentro de la barra. "Toma Nico." Chiron le paso un delantal negro. Nico se lo amarro a la cintura. Había una pluma y una libreta en los bolsillos. "Ahora, necesito que configures el letrero de la entrada para que diga las bebidas especiales de la noche." Nico asintió y se escabulló a la entrada.

Cuando se acercaba la tarde el primer cliente llego. Era un hombre de mediana edad con cabello negro y barba desaliñada. Un poco tirándole a relleno. Tomo lugar en unas de las mesas. Nico miro nervioso al hombre, inseguro de quien lo iba a atender. Piper lo salvo dirigiéndose al hombre y sonriéndole cálidamente. Ella escribió la orden del hombre y camino al bar, dándole un giñido a Nico de pasada.

El elevador sonó de nuevo y unas cuantas personas más se dispersaron por el bar. Nico suspiro, tomando su libreta y dirigiéndose a las mesas. Su mesa consistía en dos mujeres, probablemente en sus tempranos 30. Ambas vestidas en unos costosos trajes de negocios. "Hola, mi nombre es Nico, y seré su mesero hoy" Nico dijo con una sonrisa brillante, forzándose a sí mismo a sonar amigable para estas extrañas. Las dos levantaron su vista del menú para observarlo, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. No le gustaba la forma en la que lo estaban observando. No era grosera ni nada por el estilo, solo había algo sin decir en sus ojos que le hacía sentir incómodo.

La mujer a la derecha, rubia, miro de nuevo a su menú, "Si, quisiera un número cinco, agua y una margarita." Nico asintió, escribiendo la orden de la mujer.

La mujer a la derecha, morena, miro a Nico un poco más. "Eres nuevo?"

"Si ma´am" Nico contesto educadamente.

Ella asintió en aprobación. "Pediré una ensalada cesar con aderezo al lado y una coca light."

"Algo más?" Nico pregunto. Las mujeres negaron con la cabeza y Nico camino hacia el bar. Escribió la orden en la computadora como Chiron le había enseñado, esta mandaba una señal a la cocina, donde el staff mandaría la orden ya preparada al bar. Salto ligeramente al sonido de la música. Se volteo para ver a Connor ajustando el sistema de sonido.

"Saltando mucho? "Connor se rio entre dientes. Nico se encogió de hombros." Sí, bueno, es mejor que te acostumbres al ruido. Va a ser muy fuerte esta noche." finalmente se vio satisfecho con el volumen dando le la espalda a la consola. "Aunque no se compara con el sonido de los pisos superiores"

Nico lo miro por el rabillo del ojo mientras preparaba las bebidas de las mujeres. "Que hay en el piso de arriba?"

Connor le sonrió a Nico, luciendo como el gato de Alicia*. "Nada de lo que te necesites preocupar"

El tiempo paso lentamente y se acercaba el tiempo de descanso de Nico. Tendría unas horas libres antes de tener que regresar en el turno de la noche. Algo que se había dado cuenta, era que las propinas que les dejaban los clientes a tres de sus compañeros eran muy generosas.

Leo llego a las cuatro para recoger a Nico. Suspiro y rápidamente siguió al chico hacia el elevador. "Así que como te fue en tu primer turno?" Leo pregunto una vez que estuvieron dentro del elevador.

"No tan mal"

"Los turnos de noche son siempre más caóticos. Deja veo con quien te va a tocar en tu turno de la noche" leo saco su celular y tecleo un par de cosas. "Hmm. Estarás de compañero con Reyna, Octavian, Thalia y Apolo esta noche."

"Algún tip?"

Leo metió su celular en su bolsillo mientras salían en el piso 67. "Si, Apolo y Thalía serán buenas personas para apoyarse. Thalía es una chica dura, y en realidad nadie se mete con ella. Ella es amable, aunque. Apollo es como el hermano mayor por aquí. Reyna no es tan mala, pero ella puede ser un poco fría, te sugiero mantenerte alegado de Octavian. Él es uno de los hermanos Castellán que mencione." Nico asintió en entendimiento, llegaron frente a una puerta y Leo deslizo una llave por la ranura. Abrió la puerta y le paso la tarjeta a Nico. "Bienvenido a tu nueva casa."

Nico miro el lugar. No era tan lindo como el de Percy, pero seguía siendo mejor que la casa de sus padres. Tenía una pantalla plana en el lado opuesto al sillón, había una linda cocina a la derecha, en el fondo se hallaban tres puertas. "Comparto la habitación con alguien?"

Leo negó con la cabeza. "Nop, es toda tuya. Bueno, por ahora de todos modos. Tienes la suerte de ser el tercero en discordia. Hasta que llegue otro chico estarás aquí solo. Puedes tomar la habitación que más te guste, la puerta del medio es el baño." Nico se dirigió a la primera puerta a la izquierda. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un cuarto realmente agradable. La cama era King Sized con cinco almohadas en ella. También había otra televisión en su cuarto, pero esta era unas pulgadas más pequeña que la que se encontraba en la sala. Había una puerta abierta que llevaba a un closet, tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo en unas de las puertas. Una caja en la esquina llamo su atención. La tomo y la coloco en su cama.  
La abrió para encontrar un surtido de ropa y artículos de aseo. "Eso te ayudara por un tiempo. Puedes ir de compras por tu cuenta cuando tengas tu primer cheque."

Nico sonrió mientras se dejaba caer de espalda en su cama. Era como una nube. Suspiro contento. Tal vez haber sufrido en las calles había valido la pena. Esto era el paraíso. Algo lo hizo tocar tierra de nuevo. Miro a Leo. "Leo?"

El chico dejo de mirar su celular para ver al pelinegro. "Hmm?"

"Que hay en el piso superior?"

"Oh, no es importante. No te preocupes. Nunca tendrás que subir ahí."

Nico frunció el ceño. Porque todos eran tan evasivos con esa pregunta? "Entonces, que hay que hacer por aquí?"

"Tienes acceso a todo lo que el hotel tiene para ofrecer. La mayoría de las cosas se encuentran en los pisos inferiores, la piscina, el spa, la sala de juegos, y mucho más. Incluso puedes ir a la cocina y pedir lo que quieras. Al ser uno de los que Percy encontró tienes acceso ir restringido a las cosas de por aquí. Hay, obviamente, unas pocas excepciones como el piso superior y la oficina de Percy. Solo puedes entrar a la oficina de Percy con cita , que la puedes hacer a través de mí."

Nico asintió. "Entonces soy libre de hacer lo que quiera hasta que tenga que regresar a las seis?"

"Sip, entonces, siente te como en casa y solo asegúrate de regresar al bar a tiempo. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que regresar con Percy." Leo le dio una última sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación. Nico escucho la puerta frontal cerrarse y dio un fuerte suspiro. Se puso de pie y pensó que sería mejor desempacar sus cosas nuevas.

El sol había empezado a descender por el horizonte. Nico lo miro desde su lugar en la ventana. La vista de le ciudad era asombrosa desde aquí arriba. Nico no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo. Checo la hora, tenía diez minutos. Sería mejor ir bajando al bar y preparase.

Cerró la puerta de su nuevo hogar detrás de él y se dirigió al elevador. Insertó su llave cuando sus dedos pasaron por los botones se detuvo en el piso setenta, pero sacudió la cabeza y presiono el sesenta y nueve. Cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo Nico encontró el bar mucho más lleno. Connor tenía razón al decir que era más ruidoso por la noche. Con toda esta gente nueva y esta música tocando era casi ensordecedor. Piper y los gemelos seguían en turno, sirviendo a los clientes. Camino a través de la multitud hacia el bar. Suspiro y se amarró el delantal en la cintura.

"De vuelta para el round dos?" Chiron pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Nico asintió. Piper suspiro, acercándose parándose a un lado de Nico. Se movió a un lado para que ella pudiera firmar su salida. "Desearme suerte esta noche,Chiron." Ella dijo.

Chiron río entre diente, preparando una bebida para alguien. "No necesitas suerte niña. Todos ustedes tienen talento natural." Los gemelos se acercaron asomándose a la computadora para firmar de salida.

"Diviértete esta noche Nico, no nos extrañes demasiado" Travis dijo.

"Lo intentare lo mejor que pueda" Nico murmuro con sarcasmo.

Connor se río. "Ya me agrada"

Dos chica viene ron atravez de la multitud y se acercaron a la parte de atrás de la barra. Nico adivinó que eran dos de sus compañeras de trabajo. La más alta tenía cabello largó negro con piel bronceada. Tenía ojos penetrantes, que le recordaban ligeramente a los de Percy, pero no eran tan cálidos como los de él. Había un pequeño tatuaje en su muñeca. Se veía como unas espadas cruzadas y una antorcha. Tenía una expresión muy sería en su rostro mientras firmaba de entrada, no poniendo atención a Nico mientras la observaba.

La más baja de las dos, sin embargo, tenía su mirada fija en el chico nuevo. Tenía cabello negro hasta el hombro, que era sostenido por pasadores alrededor de su cabeza. Tenía ojos azul eléctrico que perforaban a Nico mientras lo observaba. Su atuendo le distinguía de cualquiera de los otros que. Nico había visto. Estaba vestida con ropa punk, camisa negra ajustada, pantalones vaqueros flojos y botas de combate. Tenía unas cuantas pecas alrededor de su rostro y un pircing de argolla en la nariz del lado derecho.

"Quien es el chico nuevo?" La chica más baja pregunto. La más alta finalmente lo volteo a ver, viéndolo como si no lo hubiera notado antes.

"Es el nuevo juguete de Percy" Travis dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Esto le valió un codazo en las costillas de parte de Piper.

"Percy lo encontró la noche pasada. Es el nuevo miembro de la familia." Piper inicio. "Sólo bar" las dos chicas nuevas asintieron en entendimiento, algo que Nico se preguntaba era, porque era tan importante que supieran que sólo trabajaba en el bar?

La chica punk levantó su mano a Nico. "mi nombre es Thalía" Nico estrechó su mano con una pequeña sonrisa. Había algo en la muchacha que le agradaba.

La más alta hizo lo mismo y estrecharon las manos. Tenía un agarre firme. "Reyna"

"Bueno, lamento que tengamos que irnos, pero nosotros tres tenemos que ir a nuestro turnó nocturno" Piper les informo. Las dos chicas asintieron y Nico les despidió con un pequeño movimiento de mano mientras ellos se dirigían al elevado.

Nico salió de la barra y se dirigió a una mesa en la que dos hombres acababan de sentarse. "Hola, soy Nico y seré su mesero esta noche" los dos hombres asintieron y dieron su orden de bebidas a Nico. Nico levantó la mirada de su libreta al escuchar el elevador. Un Rubio alto se dirigió por la multitud hacia la parte trasera de la barra. El chico era delgado, pero lucía como un corredor. Su cabello rubio caía en sus ojos azules con mirada enloquecida. Su rostro mostraba aburrimiento. Su piel pálida se destacó en la iluminación oscura. Algo en su apariencia hizo a Nico sentirse incómodo.

Nico caminó hacia Chiron dándole las nuevas órdenes de bebida. "Nico, este es Octavian," Chiron dijo, apuntando al Rubio que se estaba atando el delantal a su cintura. El Rubio no dijo nada, sólo asintió en dirección a Nico, ni siquiera volteando a ver al nuevo chico. Tomo su libreta y se dirigió a la multitud a tomar pedidos. "No te lo tomes a pecho, su hermano y el no son las personas más amistosas."

"Eso eh oído." Nico respondió en un murmuro. Chiron le paso los tragos y se dirigió a la mesa para entregarlos. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que el hombre a su derecha se inclinó para revisar su lado trasero. Nico luchó contra la urgencia de poner sus manos en su trasero para cubrirlo. El hombre puso una cara de aprobación y saco cinco dólares de su cartera y se los tendió a Nico. Lo miro por un momento antes de metérselo en el delantal y retirarse de la mesa.

Cuando Nico regreso a la barra con otra orden había otro rubio sentado hablando con Chiron. Nico pensó que era un cliente primero, hasta que vio el delantal en su cintura. Era de la estatura de Percy más o menos, probablemente alrededor de 1.88. Tenía hermosos ojos azul zafiro que brillan como un diamante al sol. Su sonrisa era impresionante y sus dientes eran de color blanco puro. Su piel estaba bronceada y tenía compleción de nadador. Su cabello rizado acomodado perfectamente en la cima de su cabeza.

"Bueno, quien es el lindo?" El nuevo chico pregunto notando a Nico.

"Ah, es nuestra nueva adición. Nico, este es Apolo." Chiron dijo, señalando a ambos. Apolo le dio una brillante sonrisa y levanto su mano a Nico. Estrecharon sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera retírala Apolo lo jalo y besó su mano dándole un giñido.

"Percy sí que sabe elegirlos"

Nico se sonrojó fuertemente, rascándome la parte de atrás del cuello. "Gracias" el murmuro, haciendo que la sonrisa de Apolo creciera. Tomó los tragos que Chiron le daba y regreso a la multitud de gente.

Cerca de la media noche, Percy vino al bar. Se sentó en la barra frente a Chiron. Nico se dirigió para darle a Chiron otra orden pero se detuvo unos cuantos pasos antes cuando escucho a Apolo hablando con Percy. "Entonces Percy, que me dices de darme más tiempo en el club de niños grandes."

Percy soltó un suspiro. "Sabes que no me gusta hablar de esto fuera de mi oficina o del piso superior. Además tus horarios están bien, porque te quejas?"

Apolo se encogió de hombros. "Uno nuca tiene demasiada diversión, además, la escuela es cara sabes, y está el carro del que te estaba hablando."

Percy le sonrió. "Está bien. Te esperare mañana por la noche. Puedes subir a mi piso cuando te desocupes y podremos decidir algo." Apolo le guiñó el ojo y se marchó. Nico exhalo y camino hacia el bar. Percy le sonrió cuando lo vio. "Hey Nico. Disfrutando tu nueva vida?"

Nico le dio un asentimiento a Percy. "Si, muchísimas gracias."

"Ni lo menciones" Percy dijo tomando la bebida de donde sea que Chiron la saco. Nico le dio un nuevo conjunto de órdenes de bebidas y Nico las recogió. Percy le dio un giñido mientras Nico se alejaba. Nico estaba sonrojado mientras caminaba sin poner atención a lo que hacía. Él torpemente tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo, las bebidas volaron por todas partes. Un hombre cercano quedó empapado y empezó a gritar a Nico.

"Lo lamento tanto!" Nico exclamo, rápidamente levantándose e intentando limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

"Porque no miras lo que estas hac-" el hombre empezó, pero se contuvo mientras veía sobre el hombro de Nico. Nico estaba en shock en un principio, pero miro sobre su hombro encontrando a Percy mirando al hombre. El hombre trago saliva y se sentó de nuevo. "Está bien. No te preocupes." Nico intento recoger los vidrios rotos. Pero se cortó a sí mismo tratando de recoger una pieza. La mano de alguien se agachó para recoger los pedazos restantes.

Nico miró hacia arriba para ver a Thalía inacada frente a él. "No te preocupes Nico, todos nosotros lo hachamos a perder en nuestro primer día aquí." Ella sonrió. "Esta probablemente no sea tu última caída, toma mucha práctica."

Nico le asintió. "Gracias." Dijo mientras ponía el último pedazo de cristal en su propia bandeja vacía. "Algún consejo?" Se levantaron y ella camino con el de regreso a la barra para que pudiera tirar los cristales rotos.

"Maten tus mesas memorizada. Mate tu nariz alejada de los asuntos de los clientes. Tu trabajo es hacerlos felices, así que pon una cara bonita y dales lo que quieren." Ella le dio otra mirada. "Eres lindo, así que puedes trabajar en tu imagen para conseguir mejores propinas. Sólo se trata de jugar el juego. Hazlo bien y conseguirás algunos billetes grandes." Nico asintió de nuevo mientras tiraba los cristales rotos en la basura.

Chiron ya había rehecho los tragos cundo Nico término de tirar los cristales. "No te preocupes Nico, le encontrarás el ritmo." Percy dijo. Nico inclinó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, pero Percy pareció notarlo y le sonrió brillantemente. Percy puso unos billetes en la máquina registradora y se levantó. "Tengo que regresar al trabajo. Lo cuidarás mientras no estoy verdad Chiron?" Chriron sonrió y asintió una sola vez, ocupado vertiendo más licor. Percy le guiño a Nico y se marchó.

"Acaso no eres el nuevo juguete favorito del jefe?" Nico miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con Octavian. Con el ceño fruncido. "Debes ser muy bueno moviendo el culo como para que él te esté dando tanta atención." Un fuerte golpe vino de detrás y Octavian hizo un gesto de dolor. Apolo estaba parado atrás del otro rubio, con una mirada oscura en el rostro.

"Deja al niño en paz. Ahora que tal sí quitas tu sucia boca del pene de Percy y mueves tu culo de regreso a trabajar, o es tan difícil para ti caminar?" Las fosas nasales de Octavian se abrieron y murmuro algo. De todas formas, no dijo nada más a Nico y se marchó. "No dejes que te moleste niño. Deberías conocer a su hermano. Octavian es arcoíris y rayos de sol comparado con Luke."

Nico coloco algunas bebidas y comida en su bandeja mientras veía a Apolo hablar. "Gracias. He oído que todos se refieren a esto como una familia. Todos son muy cercanos?"

Apolo asintió. "Si, todos venimos de situaciones similares. Así qué estamos unidos. Inclusos arriesgaríamos nuestros cuellos por Luke y Octavian, tan difícil como sea de creer. Todos cuidamos unos de los otros." Él se quedó mirando fijamente a la nada, con una breve pausa. "Tienes que, con el fin de poder pasar las situaciones."

Nico tomó su bandeja casi cayendo de nuevo, pero Apolo lo tomo y lo estabilizo. "A que te refieres? todo parece estar bien aquí."

Apolo le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Ah, la vida del nuevo." Le dio una palmada en el hombro. "No pierdas esa inocencia niño." Sin otra palabra se volteo y se dirigió a una mesa llena de mujeres, que rieron coquetamente a Apolo mientras se les unía. Nico se forzó a sí mismo a mirar a otro lado y caminar a la multitud de gente y mesas. Paró un momento intentando recordar que mesa le había dado la orden, sus ojos se toparon con los de Reyna que apuntó a su derecha. Nico volteo a ver, para encontrar la mesa que estaba buscando. Murmuro un gracias hacia ella que sólo se encogió de hombros.

Nico coloco las bebidas y el plato enfrente de una mujer robusta. "De hecho yo ordene eso." El hombre frente a ella dijo. Nico sintió sus mejillas arder por su error.

"Lo lamento" Nico contesto corrigiendo su error.

El último cliente finalmente abordó el elevador y las puertas se cerraron. Thalía dejo caer su cabeza en la barra de madera y gruño audiblemente, Reyna palmeó su espalda. Chiron estaba ocupado contando el dinero mientras los jóvenes trabajadores estaban parados fuera de la barra. "Así que como te fue en tu primer día Nico?" Apolo le preguntó, volteando a ver a Nico con su barbilla recargada en su palma.

"Brutal, siempre está así de lleno?" Todos asintieron. Nico gruñó dejado caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Esto no es nada" Octavian dijo. Thalía le dirigió una mirada, que Nico pensó que lucía como de advertencia. "Qué? No dije nada. Sólo estoy diciendo que este no es el trabajo duro. "Apolo levantó su vaso a medio terminar y tomó un largo trago.

"Amén a eso" el otro Rubio inició. Levantando su vaso. "Para los trabajos que pagan las cuentas." Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Los otros le sonrieron y empezaron a reír. Nico sólo se quedó parado confuso.

Chiron eventualmente los dejo irse y todos subieron al elevador. Nico miró al botón del piso setenta mientras Reyna presionaba el botón del piso sesenta y siete. "Entonces ustedes trabajan durante el día?" Nico preguntó mientras descendían.

"En fines de semana, eso o aprovechamos y dormimos" Thalía dijo recargada en la pared del elevador. "La mayoría de nosotros vamos a la universidad." Nico hizo un mohín y todos rieron.

"Que? Pensabas que porque venimos de las calles no nos educamos? No. Percy nos anima a ir a la escuela y aprender algo, dejándonos estudiar lo que queramos." Rayan dijo.

"Y-yo no quise sonar así." Nico dijo lentamente.

"Está bien amigo." Apolo dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Nico. "No todos nosotros elige ir, pero la mayoría lo hacemos. La mayoría que no suele trabajar contigo durante entré semana" hizo una pausa viendo a Nico. "De cualquier forma, cuántos años tienes?"

"Dieciséis"

"Entonces Percy te va a forzar a ir a la escuela," Reyna argumentó. Vino como un shock para Nico. Él había pensado que su educación había acabado, pero ahora, en la cima de todas estas maravillosas cosas él iba a quedarse en la escuela. La puerta timbro y todos salieron del elevador. Las chicas se despidieron mientras se dirigían al lado opuesto del corredor.

"Entonces, tengo que ir a la escuela?"

Los dos rubios lo voltearon a ver. "Cuánto tiempo estuviste en las calles?" Apolo preguntó. "Muchos de nosotros no queríamos ir a la escuela. Muchos estuvimos mucho tiempo en las calles antes de que Percy nos encontrara."

"Algunos ni siquiera fueron a la escuela" Octavian agrego.

"Estuve en las calles alrededor de tres meses" Nico respondió.

"Apesta, por cualquier razón por la que estuvieras allá afuera. La gente simplemente no entiende lo que vivir en las valles realmente significa. En especial en una ciudad así." Apolo dijo, con un toque de amargura en su voz. " y si, Percy te hará de seguro entrar a la escuela. Te inscribirá en alguna cercana, más que nada, es para que tengas la experiencia de una nueva vida." Octavian se paró en su puerta y ambos le desearon una buena noche mientras entraba a su cuarto. Nico alcanzo a ver a alguien dentro pero la puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera ver al chico.

Caminaron por el pasillo y se detuvieron en la puerta de Nico. "Bueno, esta es mi habitación." Nico dijo.

"Me asegurare de recordarlo." Apolo dijo con una sonrisa. "Si me necesitas, estoy en el fondo del pasillo de mano derecha." Nico asintió y abrió su puerta. Realmente había sido un largo día. Gruño mientras veía a su reloj, eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada. Se quitó la ropa mientras se dirigía a su nueva habitación. Las limpiaría y se las daría a Percy luego. En este momento solo quería dormir. Se dejó caer boca abajo en su cama suspirando por lo perfecta que se sentía. Se volteo a la caja que Leo le había dado, sacando un cepillo de dientes y dentífrico.

Salió de la cama al pasillo y entro al baño por primera vez. Tenía esencia de paraíso. El lavamanos tenía en la parte de arriba porcelana mientras la parte de abajo gabinetes de madera. Tenía un espejo sobre él. En el otro lado del baño había una regadera con las puertas de cristal. Había una larga bañera juntó a ella, no era como el baño de Percy, pero cumplía ciertamente con sus funciones. Puso su cepillo de dientes bajo el chorro de aúpa y cepilló sus dientes mientras miraba el hermoso cuarto.

Regreso a su habitación apago las luces. Subió a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas. Era incluso mejor estar sobre ellas. Eran perfectamente suaves. Usualmente no dormía con tantas almohadas, pero cada una de ellas era tan diferente pero al mismo tiempo tan perfectas que no pudo quitar ninguna de ellas. Suspiro por última vez y finalmente callo en un. Sueño bien merecido.

**Nota autor**

No voy a poner la nota porque da spoilers de lo que viene más adelante, pero habla que los capítulos más recientes ( a partir como del 35) para mi desgracia, y su alegría son como de 30 hojas.

Nota de traductora  
*por si quedo duda se refiera al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas solo que no le puse el nombre porque creo que en latino América se llama sonrisa o sonrisas no me acuerdo y la verdad creo que quedo mejor así, alguna queja o sugerencia o si tienen el verdadero nombre del gato dejen un review. ;)

Otra cosa quieren que siga poniendo los comentarios del autor porque en algunos vienen pequeños spoilers de lo que sigue o quieren que ponga un extracto de lo importante o no los pongo? Ustedes díganme

Pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía y puntuación, nunca he sido muy buena en ello.

Hasta cuándo pueda actualizar ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

Children of Loss Chapter 3

Nota de autor:

Tiempo de actualizar. Si, tomó unos cuantos días. Pero por sí no te habías dado cuneta, estoy intentando repúblicar todo. Literalmente no tengo todavía nada nuevo escrito. Este mes enteró va a ser utilizado para traducir los fanfics de Halloween, así que me tomara algo de tiempo poder escribir algo de otra cosa. Por eso, me tomare unos días entre cada publicación, incluso si tengo treinta capítulos de esto ya escritos. Estoy leyendo historias también que stack of stories escribió para mi. Si quieren el Will/Nico en esta historia, deberían checar eso.

He notado también el aumento de las historias Percy/Nico es el Fandom, ahora que HoH salió. También quiero decirles que la historia no cambiara, no habrá puntos de vistas de Percy, porque hasta cierto punto le quitaría el misterio, es como sí a Nico le dieran un PoV. (Mini nota deTraductora: este capítulo se publicó antes de que tío Rick confirmara que en BoO Nico tendría un PoV) eso le quitaría cierto misterio al personaje.

Advertencias: alcohol, lenguaje inapropiado.

Warning: Alcohol. Language.

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ningún personaje estos son de Rick Riordan ni la historia me pertenece esta es de xSonofHadesx

Capitulo 3

Nico se despertó por algunos fuertes golpes provenientes de la puerta principal. Él gimió y se arrastró fuera de la cama, sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse más ropa. Bostezó mientras abría la puerta para encontrar a Apolo de pie en una camisa de color rojo ajustada y un traje de baño negro. Dio Nico una rápida mirada antes de mirar a los ojos de Nico. "¿Acaso no eres adorable por la mañana?" Nico le arrojó una mirada de muerte. "Y una persona de mañana también."

Nico bostezó de nuevo. "Que es lo que quieres?"

"Algunos de nosotros vamos a ir a la piscina. Eres bienvenido de unirte. Eso te daria la oportunidad de conocer a más de nosotros."

Nico asintió. "Si. Sólo deja me cambio y me aseó un poco."

Apolo le dio una sonrisa. "Muy bien. Te veré abajo." Con eso el Rubio trotó al corredor. Nico cerró la puerta y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha rápida. Nico no vio el punto de tardar mucho en ello, ya que iba a necesitar otra después de nadar.

Después de haber terminado regresó a su habitación. Vagamente recordaba haber visto un par de trajes de baño en la pila de ropa que leo le había dado. Después excavar unos momentos en la pila de ropa encontró los trajes. Eran completamente verdes a excepción del logo blanco del hotel estampado en la pierna derecha. Rápidamente se los puso, tomó una toalla del baño y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando entró al elevador, sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en el botón del piso setenta. Era cómo sí el botón lo estuviera tentando. Una mirada rápida no haría daño verdad? Deslizo la tarjeta que le dio leo y presiono el botón antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea. El elevador sé paró unos momentos después. Las puertas se abrieron revelando un pasillo con poca iluminación. Nico avanzó lentamente. Había pequeños podios en las esquinas izquierda y derecha, donde la sala dividida en dos alas. Oyó unos pasos acercandose.

Pensó en regresar al elevador, pero antes de siquiera poder voltearse, dos personas habían llegado por la esquina de la ala derecha. La primera de que se dio cuenta de era una chica muy alta, que hizo a Nico pensar en una guerrera amazona. Ella no tenía el aspecto frágil, como la mayoría de las chica. Esta chica probablemente podría ganarle a un jugador de fútbol en una pelea. Tenía su largo cabello castaño amarrado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos cafés le recordaban a un animal salvaje.

Junto a ella se encontraba un chico un poco más bajo. Tenía cabello de un negro brillante. Estaba muy delgado, pero había indicios de músculos bajo la camisa suelta. Uno de sus ojos era de color marrón oscuro, mientras que el otro estaba cubierto por un parche negro. Sin duda era de origen japonés.

Ambos estrecharon sus ojos en él. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" -preguntó la chica, sonando enojada. "Prohibida la entrada hasta las horas de oficina."

El chico le dio un codazo. "No. Creo que es uno de los de Percy." La chica lo miró. "Del que estaba hablando, el que encontró la otra noche."

La chica pareció calmarse. "Oh, si." Se cruzó de brazos. "No deberías de estar aquí arriba. Son órdenes de Percy." Nico la miro confuso. Porque no le era permitido estar aquí? La chica volteo a ver al chico a su lado. "Ve a buscar a Percy." El chico asintió y salió corriendo. Nico tragó saliva mientras la chica se le quedó mirando fijamente. Estaba en problemas. Percy había sido generoso y lo había acogido, incluso le había proporcionado Nico un trabajo, y Nico sólo tenía que ir y meterse en problemas. caso Percy lo echaría? No, Percy no lucía como alguien así.

Oyó un murmurar tranquilo volver al final del pasillo y pronto el muchacho del parche volvió de la esquina con Percy. La mirada de Percy inmediatamente cayó sobre Nico, con los ojos claramente molesto con el. "Que estas haciendo aquí arriba?" Percy pregunto más bien severamente.

"L-lo lamento. Sólo estaba curioso." Nico tartamudeo. Los ojos de Percy no se suavizaron. Él sólo resopló y se adelantó. Él agarró el brazo de Nico y lo arrastró de nuevo en el ascensor. Sin siquiera preguntar a donde Nico iba, Percy precio o el botón de planta baja. Nico volteo a ver a Percy con pena. Percy no lo estaba viendo, sus ojos estaban plasmado en las puertas del elevado. "Lo lamento"

"De cualquier forma como subiste?"

Nico sacó la llave. "Leo me dio una de repuesto hasta que conseguía la mía." Percy soltó un gruñido. Nico tenía la sensación de que Leo estaba en problemas.

"Ni vuelvas a subir de nuevo Nico." La voz de Percy seguía severa. Nico no pensaba que fuera la gran cosa. Porque estaba tan enojado? Percy lo miro, sus ojos se suavizaron cuando vio la expresión dolida de Nico. "Perdón por haberme enojado. Sólo que no necesitas estar allá arriba. Te estoy haciendo un favor al mantenerte fuera de allí."

Nico lo miro a ver confuso. "Porque?"

"Sólo olvídalo, ok? Ve a disfrutar de tu día de descanso." Las puertas finalmente se abrieron y Percy le empujo ligeramente la espalda para decirle que se fuera. "Diviértete con los otros, probablemente voy a verte esta noche." Nico asintió. Intentado le dar una sonrisa. Percy le dio un pequeño ademán mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Camino por el hotel hasta que encontró las puertas de la alberca. Era una alberca techada, pero toda las paredes eran de cristal por lo que el sol seguía brillando a través de el, permitiendo a las personas broncearse si querían. Ya que era temprano no había tantas personas. Principalmente eran las personas que trabajaban en el lugar. Vio a Apolo, que estaba ocupado riendo mientras le daba un baile juguetón a una Thalia nada divertida. Saludo a Nico cuando lo vio, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

"Hey Nico, que te tomo tanto tiempo?"preguntó el rubio, haciendo bajar el ceño fruncido de la pelinegra.

"M-me desvíe un poco", respondió Nico. Lo cual era una verdad a medias.

Nico miró a los chicos y chicas que llenaban la piscina. Apolo estaba en frente, sin camisa. Nico se dio cuenta que no podía mirar demasiado tiempo o podría comenzar a babear. El cuerpo del rubio estaba muy bien. Sus ojos parecían brillar a la luz del sol. Thalia tomó un libro que ella debía haber estado leyendo antes de Apolo la asaltara. Llevaba un bikini de color azul de dos piezas que apenas cubría nada.

Los gemelos estaban recostados el la orilla de la piscina. La cabeza de Connor descansaba en el estómago de Travis. Tenían lentes de sol por lo que Nico no podía decir que estaban dormidos o despiertos. De cualquier forma, había muchos a los que Nico no reconocía. Apolo pareció recordar que Nico era nuevo y no conocía a nadie. "Hey todos" Apolo grito. Todos voltearon a ver a su dirección. "Vengan y saluden al chico nuevo!." La gente empezó a salir de la piscina o a levantarse de los camastros.

Un muchacho alto de descendencia africana fue el primero en llegar, inmediatamente estirando su mano y tomando la de Nico para estrecharla. Era muy alto, tal vez unas pulgadas más que Percy. Era muy musculoso y tenía un agarre firme. Su mano envolvía completamente la de Nico. Tenía el pelo rapado y ojos marrones amistosos. Su estómago era un paquete de ocho cincelado. "Mi nombre es Charles. Esta de aquí es mi novia, Silena." Hizo un gesto hacia una chica más pequeña a su lado.

Tenía el pelo largo y negro que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Tenia impresionantes ojos azules cristalinos. Ella era muy hermosa, y mientras Nico realmente no le iba a las chicas, tenía que admitir que ella era preciosa. Ella podría haber sido fácilmente un modelo si quisiera hubiera. Ella sonrió y le tendió la mano para estrecharla. Nico le devolvió la sonrisa, sonrojándose un poco, y le estrechó la mano también.

"Parece que tenemos un nuevo niño perdido", dijo en broma. Apolo y Charles se rieron entre dientes, pero Nico no lo entendió.

Una chica de alrededor de la altura de Nico se acercó a ellos con gracia. Tenía el pelo largó negro y sedoso. Tenía una cutis bronceada perfecta al igual que su piel. Sus ojos eran negro puro y tenía una nariz un poco respingona. Algo en ella hizo a Nico pensar que parecía una princesa. Su voz era una melodía suave en los oídos de Nico. "Se ve un poco inocente para ser un niño perdido." Esto hizo Nico salir de su aturdimiento sacudiendo la cabeza. Él no entendía la terminología. Ella extendió la mano y Nico se la estrechó. Su piel era suave como la seda. "Zoë."

Los gemelos llegaron y se sentaron en las sillas a la izquierda de Thalia. Dieron un saludo simultáneamente a Nico. "Bien, ahora, volvamos a nadar", dijo Apolo, tomando a Nico estilo nupcial y saltando a la alberca. Nico frunció el ceño y salpico al rubio cuando salió a la superficie. Nico rápidamente se volteo para evitar la salpicadura de charles al brincar a la alberca. Silena y Zoë estaban sentadas en la orilla de la alberca con sus pies remojando en el agua. Ambas sacudirían su cabello sobre su hombro cada tanto tiempo. Por lo que Nico podía escuchar hablaban de moda.

Charles estaba tratando de hundir a Apolo, pero el rubio sólo lo pateó lejos y flotó hasta el borde de la piscina, fuera de su alcance. Nico no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su nueva familia. Se volvió cuando escucho un grito. Los gemelos habían tomado Thalia y la estaban llevando al borde de la piscina. Su chillido fue silenciado cuando cayó al agua. Salió con el ceño fruncido, entregando sus gafas de sol a Silena. Los gemelos estaban rodando de risa. Se sonrieron el uno al otro, y saltaron a la piscina, salpicando a todos.

Después de unas horas de estar nadando, las cosas empezaron a relajarse. Charles y Silena habían salido hace media hora, y ahora el resto de ellos se relaja en las sillas de la piscina. Algo que Nico había notado durante su tiempo en la piscina era que algunos de los huéspedes le del quedaban viendo, incluso algunos les daban un guiñodo a los otros chicos, mientras pasaban. Ninguno de ellos parecía importarles, sólo los saludaban y les se olvidan el guiñido.

Una chica alta de pelo rojo entro a la estancia y se acercó a ellos. Tenía el pelo muy rizado y unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Su rostro estaba cubierto de pecas, y metía su cabello detrás de la oreja. Llevaba una de esas computadoras portátiles, una tablet. Cogió la toalla a los pies de Nico y se la lanzó hacia. "Siento cortar la diversión, pero necesito Nico por un momento", dijo la chica.

"Aww. Vamos, Rachel, estábamos disfrutando nuestro día libre," Connor se quejó.

"Lo siento. Órdenes de Percy." Nico sintió que la sangre se le iba de la cara. ¿Estaba en problemas por lo de antes? Se puso de pie y se puso la camisa. Ella camino hacia la salida y él la siguió rápidamente, dándole un último despido a sus amigos. Subieron al ascensor, Rachel deslizó la tarjeta en la ranura y después presiono el botón del piso sesenta y ocho. El ascensor comenzó su largo viaje hacia arriba. Rachel saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Nico. "Toma. Ésta es tu nueva tarjeta de acceso." Nico tomó la tarjeta. "Voy a necesitar la otra." Ella extendió la mano y Nico de mala gana se la entregó. Sabía que su nueva tarjeta no le daría el mismo acceso, por lo que no habría más intentos de colarse en el piso superior. La chica de pelo rojo, le tendió la mano y le dio un apretón de Nico. "Soy Rachel, por cierto"

"Nico"

Ella sonrió "Lo se"

"Entonces, a donde vamos?"

"Percy quiere verte para hablar de algunas cosas que debes saber."

La expresión de Nico cayo. Estaba en problemas. El elevador finalmente se detuvo y los dos salieron. En lugar de ir a la derecha, a la habitación de Percy, se fueron a la izquierda. Llegaron a una puerta que rachel abrió. Nico entró primero y encontró una área de oficina. Había dos escritorios en lados opuestos del cuarto, Leo estaba sentado en uno. Le dio a Nico una pequeña sonrisa cuando el chico entro. Nico le articulo una disculpa.

Rachel entro a la habitación y llamó a la puerta de atrás. Oyó la voz de Percy desde el otro lado diciéndole que entrarán. Rachel mantuvo la puerta abierta para Nico, y el chico vacilantemente entró, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Percy estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera grande, sus ojos vagaban afanosamente una la pantalla del ordenador. Había dos sillas delante del escritorio. También habia un largo sofá a la derecha de la sala, debajo de una ventana. Percy apartó la mirada de su computadora y le hizo señas para que se sentara. Nico lo hizo lentamente, tratando de no mirar a Percy una vez que fue finalmente se sentó.

"No estás en problemas, Nico", dijo Percy con firmeza.

Nico levantó la vista hacia él. El chico mayor no tenía emoción alguna en su rostro y era imposible para Nico leerla. "Entonces, ¿por qué me llamaste?"

Percy se echó hacia atrás en su silla. "Tenía que ponerte al corriente de un par de cosas. Hablé con Apolo, él dijo que ya te dijo que ibas a volver a la escuela." Nico asintió. "Empezarás a partir de mañana." Le deslizó unos papeles sobre el escritorio a Nico. "Es todo lo que necesitas saber. Es un buen colegio, creo que te va a gustar. Eres suertudo, no como muchos aquí, al no haber estado tanto tiempo en las calles. Muchos de ellos estuvieron años en las calles o incluso toda su vida."

"Entonces iré a la escuela durante el día y trabajare por la noche?"

Percy asintió. "Veré acerca de retirarte más temprano en días de escuela, pero seguirás trabajando hasta tarde. Probablemente alrededor de las dos de la mañana." Percy saco un celular del primer cajón de su escritorio. "Toma, hice que Rachel comprara uno para ti."

Nico tomó el nuevo smartphone y miro a Percy. "Me conseguiste un teléfono?" El exclamo.

Percy dejo cruzar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Si, bueno necesitarás una manera de mantenerte en contacto con alguno de nosotros. Ya he grabado el teléfono de todos. Disfrútalo."

Nico miró hacia su teléfono nuevo. "G-gracias"

"Percy sólo se encogió de hombros. "No te preocupes por eso. Ahora, creo que te dieron una nueva tarjeta?"Nico asintió. "Esta te llevara a lugares como tu cuarto, la cocina, al bar y a este piso." Su expresión se tornó sería. "Como dije ante, no quiero encontrarte de nuevo el el piso superior. Entendiste?"

"Sí señor"Nico chilló. Haciendo a Percy sonreír de nuevo. "

No me llames 'señor'. Soy sólo cuatro años mayor que tu, Nico."

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron un poco en sorpresa. "Sólo tienes veinte?" Claro que sabía que Percy era joven, pero no tan joven. Dirigía la sucursal norteamericana de una cadena internacional de hoteles!

Percy ladeó su cabeza a un lado. "Me veo viejo?" Nico negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Percy sonrió y se levantó. Rodeó su escritorio y se sentó frente a el, inclinándote hacia Nico. "Y yo que pensaba que me encontrabas atractivo, Nico," casi le ronroneó al oído. Nico se sonrojó furiosamente, tratando de recargarse tan atrás en su silla como podía. Percy sólo se río de el. "Puedes irte."

No le tenían que decir dos veces, tomó los papeles y su teléfono, y se derritió a la puerta. Él paso rápidamente a Leo y Rachel y salió fuera de la oficina. Chocó contra alguien tan pronto como él salió por la puerta. "¡Cuidado!" la otra persona le gritó.Nico miró hacia el otro chico. Media alrededor de 1.86 con la piel bronceada. Tenía el pelo rubio rojizo muy corto y ojos azules afilados. Le Recordaron a Nico los ojos de Octavian. A pesar de que su rostro estaba con el ceño fruncido, Nico admitió que era atractivo. Lo único perturbador sobre él era una larga cicatriz que iba desde el ojo derecho hasta la barbilla.

"L-Lo siento," Nico dijo mientras se levantaba. El rubio simplemente gruñó y pasó junto a él, a la oficina. Nico tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Ese debió haber sido el hermano de Octavian, Luke. Nico entró en el ascensor y presiono el botón del piso sesenta y siete. La puerta se abrió un momento más tarde en su piso y el chico un poco asustado se dirigió a su habitación. Divisó Apollo justo cuando el rubio entró en su propia habitación. La puerta de la habitación del chico se cerró. Nico pensó en ir a pasar el rato con él, pero decidió que debía tomar una ducha antes de ir a trabajar.

Nico entró en el, nuevamente, ruidoso bar. Chiron lo saludo mientras entraba a la parte trasera del bar para firmar de entrada. Zoë se acercó y colocó su bandeja en la barra, asintiendo hacia la dirección de Nico, pero sin decirle nada. "Odio a los políticos." Dijo llanamente a Chiron mientras él veía la orden que ella le dio.

"No dejes que te escuchen diciendo eso." Le murmuro en respuesta.

"Puedo tener un trago? Ese gordo borracho de allá sigue intentando tocarme."ella dijo, apuntando discretamente. Quirón se deslizó un vaso sobre la barra y le sirvió una copa de un líquido claro, que ella bebió. Ella hizo una mueca mientras ponía la copa de nuevo hacia abajo, dándole un gracias, y tomando las bebidas que el había puesto en su bandeja.

"Chiron?" Nico se acerco.

"Hmm?" Chiron pregunto, limpiando los vasos.

"Cuantos años tienen la mayoría de los chicos aquí? Ví a Percy tomando la otra noche, pero sólo tiene veinte."

Chiron le sonrió suavemente. "La mayoría tiene entre 18 y 20. Solo unos cuantos son más grandes que eso. Luke es el más grande, tiene 23. Charles tiene 22, y Apolo tiene 21." Puso el baso junto con los otros. "Lamento decirlo muchacho, pero el mundo inocente que pudiste haber pensado que existía es una mentira. Especialmente aquí." Él tenía una mirada triste en su rostro mientras hablaba. "No dejes que este paraíso te engañe. La gente que paga para venir aquí deben verlo como uno, pero aquellos que vivimos aquí no lo vemos ni lo sentimos de la misma manera."

"Porque?"

Chiron no respondió. Él sólo frunció los labios y dio Nico algunas bebidas y el número de las mesa para entregarlos. Nico resopló mientras se alejaba con la bandeja de bebidas. Todo el mundo era tan evasivo sobre el tema. Chiron parecía lamentarse por los muchachos de aquí, pero todos ellos se veían felices. Diviso a uno de los gemelos en una de las esquinas del salón. Le estaba coqueteando a una mujer que vestía un traje de negocios. Le sonrió coquetamente y le guiñó a la mujer antes de retirarse meneando las caderas. "Hey, Neeks!" Nico se dio cuenta de que era Connor ahora que estaba más cerca. "¿Para qué te quería el jefe?"

Nico se encogió de hombros. "Sólo me dio mi nuevo celular y papeles de la escuela, inició mañana."

"Enserio? Qué fastidio."

"Tu y Travis no van a la escuela"

"Nah, sólo trabajamos aquí." El rubio de antes pasó por delante de Nico, chocando su hombro contra Nico. "Veo que conociste a Luke."

"¿Es siempre así de alegre?"

Conor se río entre dientes. "No te preocupes por Luke. Toma algún tiempo tomarle cariño. Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de cuando, ninguno de nosotros ha llegado a hacerlo todavía."

"Pensé que todos eran familia?"

Connor puso su bandeja vacía en la barra y le paso a Chiron una nueva orden. "Oh, lo somos. El es sólo el hermano que no pedimos," Connor dijo con una sonrisa. "Te acostumbrarás a el."

"Cuantas personas hay en esta familia?" Nico preguntó haciendo señas en el aire.

"Bueno, Chiron vendría siento nuestro tío favorito al que todos acudimos por consejos." El hombre río entre dientes por la analogía del moreno. "Esto vendría siendo la isla de nunca jamás... Espera esto te haría el capitán garfio?" Connor pregunto mirando a Chiron que sólo torció los ojos. "Como sea, Percy sería Peter Pan y nosotros los niños perdidos."

"Es por eso que se llaman entre ustedes así?"

Connor asintió. "Si, es una broma aquí. De cualquier forma para responder a tu pregunta, somos veinte. Eso incluye a Rachel y Leo, quienes ya conoces y Clarisse y Ethan, quienes trabajan en seguridad. Todos nosotros salidos de las calles"

"Y quien es Gea en esta analogía?" Chiron pregunto, sus ojos brillando con diversión.

Connor paro a pensar por un momento. "Wendy?"

"No estoy seguro de que Wendy haya sacado a Peter de las calles en la historia original." Chiron dijo riéndose entre dientes.

"Espera, Percy vivió en las calle?"

"Hmm. Tal vez deberíamos cambiar de conversación," Connor dijo vacilante. "A Percy no le gusta hablar de su pasado." Tomó su bandeja y se fue.

Mientras la noche avanzaba, no hubo ningún problema. Era casi tan difícil para Nico como la noche anterior. Se las arreglo para no tirara su bandeja, pero lo que sí hizo fue mezclar las mesas tres veces, tomó las órdenes equivocadamente cinco, e hico que los clientes se enojarán con el. Al parecer Thalía no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que se mantuviera fuera de los asuntos de los clientes. Se había congelado cuando escucho a un cliente hablar de lo que podía jurar era tráfico de armas. El cliente inmediatamente se había dado cuenta de que Nico lo miraba y se enojó. Desafortunadamente Percy no estaba ahí esa noche para salvarle el trasero como la noche anterior. Cundo regreso a la barra Luke le sonreí can sorna por su error.

Cuando regreso de su pequeño descanso Chiron lo mano a una mesa en la que un hombre de Medina edad se había sentado. Saco su pluma y se dirigió a la mesa. "Senador." Miro sobre s hombro para ver a Zoë parada detrás del el. "Buena suerte." Ella dijo con una sonrisa de ánimo. Nico intentó no estremecerse por la manera en la que lo dijo.

"Hola, mi nombre es Nico y seré su mesero hoy." Nico dijo con una sonrisa. El hombre levantó la vista para míralo de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos se iluminaron y regreso su vista al rostro de Nico.

"Nuevo? No creo haberte visto antes."

"Si, señor." Nico contesto, intentando sonar animado. No le gustaba la forma en la que este sujetó lo miraba.

"Creo que he encontrado una nueva razón para venir más seguido." Es lo que el hombre le contesto. Haciendo que definitivamente se sintiera incómodo. "Pediré un martini de vodka con una oliva." Nico asintió y escribió la orden en su libreta. Cuando Nico estaba apuntó de retirase el hombre hablo de nuevo. "Dile a Percy que quisiera acordar una cita en el futuro." Nico asintió confuso y se alejó. Este lugar simplemente era extraño.

Nico caminó a la barra y le deslizó la orden a Chiron. "Creo que alguien coqueteo conmigo." Nico dijo. El resto se le quedo viendo.

"Enserio?" Chiron preguntó con algo en su voz.

"Mientras más alto están más irrespetuosos son con las reglas" Zoë dijo secamente.

"Además dijo algo sobre acordar una cita con Percy, pero no entendí esa parte."

Connor frunció sus labio y Zoë frunció el señal. Chiron miro hacia la mesa del señor. "De que se preocupan todos ustedes?" Luke preguntó aburrido. "No es como sí Percy fuera a permitirlo." Volteo a ver a Nico. "Alguien parece ser el favorito del jefe."

"Que?" Nico preguntó.

"Nada" Chiron contesto, dándole una mirada de advertencia a Luke, quién se encogió de hombros y se alejó. "Percy lidiara con el así que no te preocupes." Nico asintió. Tomó la bebida del hombre y camino de vuelta a la mesa del sujeto, para encontrarse con Percy sentado con el. Mientras Percy se veía calmado mientras escuchaba al hombre, su mandíbula estaba tensa y se frotaba la sien. Nico lentamente se acercó a ellos para poder escuchar.

"Como le dije antes, senador Johnson, no hablo de esas cosas aquí. Ahora, si quisiera hablar en el piso superior, estaría bien. Aunque, no estoy seguro de que su petición sea... Plausible. Ahora, eso es todo?" Es senador Johnson no dijo nada más, así que Percy se levantó de su silla y se digirió a la barra. Sus ojos aterrizaron en Nico por una fracción de segundo mientras pasaba por su lado.

Nico coloco la bebida en frente del senador que le agradeció dándole cinco dólares. Buena propina, Nico pensó, mirando la cuenta. Cuando Nico regreso al bar, Percy estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior. Le dio a Nico una sonrisa mientras el chico se dirigía a la parte trasera del bar. "Te ves cansado," Nico declaró viendo a Percy.

"Una noche difícil." Percy murmuro tomando una trago de sus bebida. Luke se acercó y se sentó junto a Percy, quien le gruño al rubio. "Que quieres Luke?"

"Sólo quería ver si podíamos hablar de mis horas está noche? Creo qué podría usar unas cuantas más."

Percy levanto la mano para hacer que el muchacho callase. "No estoy de humor para hablar de eso esta noche. Además, la última vez que revise tenías tantas horas como Annabeth. Y pienso que es justo."

Luke se inclinó más cerca de Percy. Nico sintió una ola de celos correr por sus venas. "Al menos puedo ir a hablar de ello?" Luke pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta, colocando su mano en el muslo de Percy.

"Mañana, ahora regresa a trabajar."

Percy dejo caer su cabeza en la superficie de madera. Sus tubo su vaso para que Chiron lo rellenará. Nico juegeteo con su camisa y pregunto silenciosamente. "D-Debería negociar horas contigo?"

Percy lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. "No!" Percy prácticamente grito. Chiron alzo una ceja hacia Percy y este se sentó derecho. "Me refiero a que no, no te preocupes por eso. Ya me eh hecho cargó." Las cosas simplemente eran extrañas aquí. Al parecer todos querían hablar con Percy acerca de sus horas, pero Nico no debía? Gálvez era porque esta nuevo. Nico asintió y se dirigió a llevar los pedidos de otras mesas. Apenas pudo escuchar lo siguiente que dijo Percy a Chiron. "El va a ser mi ruina." Escucho a Chiron reírse entra dientes.

Nada interesante paso por el resto de la noche. Todo fue normalmente. Percy se marchó después de treinta minutos sin decir nada mas a nadie. Chiron finalmente dejo retirase a Nico a las dos quien debato su delantal y se dirigió a los elevadores. Estaba apunto de presionar el botón de su piso cuando vio a un hombre de alrededor treinta años dirigirse al elevador. Nico mantuvo la puerta abierta para el hombre, pero cuando el hombre vio a Nico se detuvo. "Gracias esta bien, adelante, estoy uh, esperando a un amigo mío." El hombre dijo. Nico arque una deja y presiono el botón. Bostezo y se estiró mientras el elevador llegaba a su destino. Bajó en sus piso y había un silencio de muérete, todos debían de estar trabajando. No podía ver ninguna Luz encendida por debajo del marco de las puertas.

Deslizo la tarjeta en su puerta y entro a su suit. Encontró una nota en el recibidor de la cocina.

Hey, Nico.

Percy me dijo que fuera a comprar despensa para ti. No se lo que te gusta, así que sólo compre unas cuantas cosas. Por sí tienes haber y no quieres ordenar a la cocina, tienes comida aquí.

-Leo

P.D. Lamento lo de la tarjeta. Creo que no estaba pensando.

Nico suspiró, arrugo la nota y la tiro en la basura. Miro a su refrigerador y claro que estaba lleno de una gran variedad de cosas. Tomó una botella de agua antes de regresar a su habitación. Se dejó caer en su cama, prendió y empezó a cambiar los canales de la televisión. Sonrió a si mismo y busco a través de la guía hasta que encontró uno de sus shows favoritos, The Walking Dead. Abrió su botella y dio un trago. No le afectaría ver un poco de televisión antes de dormir.

Lito se levantó al oír una alarma. Aparentemente, Leo se había tomado la libertad de programar una alarma para que se despertara. Frunció el entrecejo al artilugio contemplando la posibilidad de aventarlo a la pared. Presiona el botón para apagarlo y salió de la cama. Creyó que fue algo bueno, ya que él se le había olvidado programar uno y no quería llegar tarde al primer día de clases en su nueva escuela.

Cuando salió de la ducha escuchó su teléfono sonar. Tomó su teléfono y miro el identificador de llamadas. Se leía el nombre de Apolo. Deslizo el dedo por la pantalla para desbloquearlo y se lo acercó al oreja "Hola?" pregunto, envolviendo una toalla a su cintura.

"Hey, compañero. Quieres un ride a al escuela? Estoy por irme y pensé que te gustaría un ride."

"Um, claro"

"Bien, ahora abre tu puerta para que no tenga que esperarte aquí en el pasillo" Nico torció los ojos mientras colgaba. Se dirigió a la puerta delantera y la abrió para el rubio. Hoy estaba vestido con una polo roja y un par de jeans oscuro. "Bueno, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a nuestros encuentros matutinos, Nico." Apolo dijo mientras miraba la figura húmeda de Nico.

"coqueteas con todo el mundo?" Nico preguntó mientras caminaba a su baño.

Apolo río entre dientes. "Necesito hacer esos grandes billetes de alguna forma. Aunque solo lado en serie con los lindos" nico podía prácticamente ver la sonrisa de Apolo mientras estaba en el baño. "No te tardes demasiado, necesitas estar en al escuela alrededor de las ocho"

"Ok" Nito contestó poniéndose los pantalones.

Salió unos cuantos minutos después usando una camisa azul oscuro con el dibujo de un búho estampaba en ella. "Listo?" Apolo pregunto, apuntándolo a la puerta. Nico asintió tomando la nueva mochila que leo le había dejado asegurándose que su horario estuviera en el folder con las cosas que Percy dado ayer y se dirigió hacia Apolo.

Apolo presionó el botón del sótano e hicieron su largo descenso hacia el estacionamiento. "Trabajaste anoche?" Nico pregunto después de momento de silencio.

"Si" Apolo contestó con un bostezo. Se veía cansado, seguramente no había dormido mucho la noche anterior. Nico se preguntó como ellos se las arreglaban para trabajar hasta tarde y levantarse para ir a clases. Probablemente tomaban clases más tarde.

Nico pensó que tal vez debería preguntar. "Así, que todos ustedes se levantan temprano para ir al escuela? Quiero decir, todos ustedes trabajan hasta muy tarde. Creo que sería brutal hacer todo eso entre semana"

"Sólo me levanto así de temprano los lunes y los miércoles. Así que te daré ride esos días. Creo que Charles tiene que tiene clases temprano los martes y los jueves, así que tal vez puedas conseguir un ride de él mañana."

"Qué es lo que te tiene levantado tan temprano? que es lo que estudias?"

"Bueno estoy en escuela de artes estudio danza y música"

"De qué tipo?"

Apolo le sonrío Nico. "Estudio ballet y hip-hop en danza. Y piano y canto en música."

"Suena bien"

"Si, lo amo. Mi-mi papá no lo aprobaba del todo, cuando nos sentamos hablar de ello después de que me gradué de la preparatoria me hecho de la casa. Bueno creo que también tuvo que ver que le dije que era gay." Apolo dijo con una pequeña risa seca. Esto hizo a Nico fruncir el ceño. "No te preocupes por mí, todo salió bien" El elevador paro y se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Apolo se detuvo frente a un Maserati Spyder rojo. Apolo sonrió al ver la expresión sorprendida de Nico. "Que, pensabas que manejábamos carcanchas?"

"Y-yo sólo pensé que este trabajo no pagaba así de bien" Nico dijo metiéndose el carro.

"Bueno, el resto de nosotros hace más. Pero no te preocupes conseguirás una buena cantidad." Apolo prendió el carro y salieron del estacionamiento. Apolo no se molestó en obedecer los límites de velocidad y zumbaron por las calles. Eso hizo a Nico que se sintiera un poco nervioso. Sólo se detuvo apretando su asiento cuando encontró demasiado tráfico y tuvo que reducir la velocidad.

"Entonces, extrañas algo de tu vida anterior?" Nico preguntó mientras el semáforo se puso en verde.

"Mi hermana. Ella significa mucho para mi. Nos molestábamos mucho, pero ahora que no la veo, la extraño mucho. Éramos gemelos y muy cercanos." Apolo dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"Cual es su nombre?"

Apolo exploto una pieza de goma de mascar en su boca. "Artemisa. Ella era tan hermosa como su nombre. Tenía que jugar el papel de hermano celoso muchas veces por tantos años." Su sonrisa desapareció de su cara cuando término de hablar.

"No la puedes encontrar?"

Apolo lo miro. "Bueno, crecí en Florida. Así que no, no he podido hacerlo. Quiero decir, no se dónde empezar. Creo que podría ir a preguntarle a Percy si podría traerla. Y-Yo sólo no se sí quiero que ella me vea"

"Porque no?" Nico preguntó, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. Apolo hizo un punto de no mirarlo.

"Oh, mira, estamos en tu nueva escuela." Nico miró por la ventana y por supuesto que se encontraba en una gran preparatoria. Apolo se detuvo en la acera y se apago el coche. "Bueno, buena suerte en tu primer día." Apolo le dio una sonrisa. Nico tomó su mochila y salió del auto. Se despidió del rubio mientras se alejaba. Dejo salir una gran suspiro mientras se volteaba a su nueva escuela. Era probablemente el doble de grande que la anterior y mucho más bonita. Esta debía de tener muchos fondos. Lentamente se dirigió al edificio principal. Estaba listo para que su día terminará ya.

Nota del autor:

Luke finalmente de nuevo en la historia. Para cualquier nuevo lector, el se ha vuelto uno de mis personajes favoritos para escribir. El tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón y me gusta. Otra cosa rara para mi es ver estos capítulos y saber como termina, quiero decir. No estoy cerca de cerrar el final al capítulo 3o, eso es sólo cerca del mitad del camino. Digo la mitad del camino porque no se cuán largo va a ser, pero se como la historia va a cabar. Tengo el más perfecto final para esta historia. No voy a decir nada más que eso aunque no quiero dejar nada de fuera se que lo amarán, creo que habrá lágrimas por tan poderoso que lo haré. No olviden seguirme y marcar como favorito y si no lo has echo no seas tímido y deja un review sí disfrutas la historia.

Nota de la traductora:

En verdad lo lamento, planeaba subir capítulo el viernes pero pasaron dos inconvenientes, en primer lugar se me borro la nota por accidente, yo traduzco los capítulos copiándolos en mi iPad y traduciendo párrafo por párrafo, cuando ya los término se los mando a una amiga (slowtrafic) para que los corrija, ya que nunca estoy segura si se entiende al 100% mi traducción. El punto es que cuando me faltaban como unos 5 párrafos alguien se acostó en la cama en la que estaba y por accidente presione el botón de borrar y obviamente se borró toda la nota, lo bueno es que tenía un respaldo, pero hasta la mitad del capítulo así que tuve que volver a traducir el resto esa es la primera razón del retraso, la segunda es que fue el acto académico de graduación de mi hermana y no puede terminar de traducir, además que estaba en los exámenes finales de mi nivel del inglés y créanme putos niveles finales están confusos y mejor me puse a estudiar como sea aquí les dejo el cap. Intentare traducir 2 capítulos seguidos porque las próximas 2 semanas me iré de vacaciones y no tendré internet así que cuando regrese les compensare con ello ;)


End file.
